Broken Silence
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Post Devil You Know, SPLRS. Chpt. 1 Madeline learns a meaning of the quote "A man stands tallest when he is on his knees." Chpt. 2 Michael surprises himself with his own beliefs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This might be a little controversial, but I'm not going to apologize.

Madeline had succeeded in getting her sons to go to church perhaps a total of three times before Michael left. Frank never went and Madeline knew full well not to even try to convince him to come along. Both Michael and Nate never complied to the ordeal happily. And after Michael left it became painfully obvious the only reason Nate ever went was because Michael did. It wasn't long before Madeline completely gave up and soon lost interest in going herself. They had never like the fact she smoked anyway. After Nate left the nest, Madeline stopped any sort of religious practice she might've hung on to. If there was a god, he'd forgotten her, she decided. Why shouldn't she forget him too?

Frank died. Madeline had no idea how to react. She was free but she was also alone.

Nate's gambling problem got worse. Madeline had no idea how to help. She knew he'd just tell her she had a smoking problem.

Michael all but disappeared off the face of the earth. Madeline had no idea what to do.

And then suddenly Michael came back. It was rocky at first. Michael didn't hide the fact he wanted to be anywhere but with her. But after a few months, he seemed to accept her in his life. Along with that, however, Madeline started to realize what kind of a life her son really led.

Madeline surprised herself when Michael had Nate take her to Fort Lauderdale. She found herself giving a silent and quick prayer to anyone who might be listening. If God had forgotten her, perhaps he'd be merciful enough to not forget her son.

After that, when Michael, Sam or Fiona came over with any sort of expression that made Madeline's senses go on high alert, she found herself sending a silent prayer for their safety to whoever was listening.

But then Michael disappeared again. Sam and Fiona's faces expressed more than their words how dire the situation was. As soon as they left the house, Madeline fell to her knees. It was not because of weakness or tears. In fact, Madeline felt more determined than anything.

She stared into space for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, she slammed a hand down on a side table next to her and glared upwards.

"Bring him home," she demanded. "God, I'm begging you. Just bring him home."

A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Michael could count the number of times he'd been to church on one hand. Madeline had always tried to get the family to go and the idea never appealed to Michael. He never really saw the point. As soon as he left he didn't even consider participating in any sort of religious practice. He'd gotten along fine without it all his life, why start now?

When he met Fiona, before she'd become more than just an asset, he followed her to church for survelliance. That was the last time Michael had ever gone to church if you counted that. Michael counted it: the boredom and crazed Christians spelled out church to him. Later he found out Fiona had known he was tracking her and had been playing the stereotypical good Catholic girl to fool him but all the same.

Did Michael believe in God? If someone were to ask him, he'd say yes on impulse. But if he really thought about it, he wasn't sure. He generally didn't like to put faith in someone or something he didn't know well, but he couldn't deny the miracles he was granted with on a daily basis. Maybe it was luck, though. If you believe in luck.

When Michael went undercover to stop the kidnapping of the rich Venezuelan daughter and found himself playing the part of a born against Christian, he surprised himself. The phone conversation with Lesher while Fiona watched and listened had gone down a different direction than he'd planned, especially since she was dating Campbell. He couldn't deny he'd had a little fun, however, hamming the role up after the phone call. After he walked away from Lesher, he couldn't help but glance upwards to give anyone above some sort of recognition.

Father Peter was another cover ID that slightly surprised Michael. He, Sam and Fiona all knew the high risk they were taking and for a few tense moments Michael hadn't been sure the plan was going to work. Once the Luna brothers drove away, Michael once again couldn't resist sending a grateful glance upwards.

Now, as Michael was led down a damp and darkened hallway, burlap sack over his head, chains on his wrists and ankles, exhausted and sore, he surprised himself once again. He had no idea what the future held in store for him. Management had assured him he had a "big" future ahead of him, but who knew what that meant? It was not himself that he was worried most about, though. Over the past couple years, Michael had grown closer to a few people than he ever had been to anyone before.

He didn't know if anyone was listening, but just in case, Michael prayed for the first time in his life. Whatever was in store for him, he didn't care, just as long as Madeline, Nate, Sam and Fiona all stayed safe.

"God," he pleaded, simply mouthing the words, "just keep them safe."

A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


End file.
